User talk:TimzUneeverse
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Family Guy Wiki:Registered Members page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 02:34, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Quotes may only end in spoken words. --Buckimion (talk) 19:22, December 12, 2017 (UTC) OK. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 20:08, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Make sure you follow proper quote formatting at all times and across all pages. --Buckimion (talk) 14:39, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about that. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 14:39, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Reminder that we don't do cultural references. OUR references a gags and scenes from other media that the audience may not get. BTW - I think there was a second Ghostbusters mention as well. --Buckimion (talk) 00:43, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Got it. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 00:44, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Holy Hermaphrodite, Batman Looking at a past screenshot, when did you change genders and names? --Buckimion (talk) 23:27, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Did that by the end of 2018. Don't worry, there's no need for embarrassment. Switching back now. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 23:32, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Update: Done. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 23:34, February 15, 2019 (UTC) It was just amusing. --Buckimion (talk) 23:42, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Why have you made so much hate all over the Internet on Buckimion? Buck is literally just running a wiki, not running a company. -User:TyetheBlockhead -February 16, 2019 Did you hear the news? Buckimion is no longer putting information on the American Dad wiki, I’m not sure about the Family Guy wiki, but he was blocked. https://americandad.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Buckimion -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 01:11, April 16, 2019 (UTC) My reaction: How come? Without Buckimion the wiki will die because he’s the one who provided all the information, maybe he was a bit hard on people but it doesn’t change the fact he’s been working on the wiki for the last decade. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 01:18, April 16, 2019 (UTC) The reason why is because he was abusing and blocking numerous other users on the Family Guy and American Dad! wikis. But don't worry. Thanks to someone who blocked Buckimion, it's over. I'll probably file in for new episode descriptions. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 01:19, April 16, 2019 (UTC) I’m gonna try my best to help out the wiki, but we should stay with the format Buckimion had. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Good choice. Because we don't want to end up being blocked. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 01:25, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Are you Also gonna write articles for celebrities that appear? I’m probably only gonna work on Episode Pages. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 01:52, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Yep. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 02:20, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Alright, well Buckimion said me and you are near the top of his list on For the Family Guy Wiki. He plans to finish up the current season. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 02:43, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Buckimion is no longer leaving. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 00:44, April 18, 2019 (UTC) That's good. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 00:45, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Admin? Interested in being an admin? As Tye said, the two of were near the top of my list of those that may have possibly been interested and more importantly, while few haven't been blocked, I want someone that doesn't quite trust me to be a counter-point. While the thought is keeping most of the policies in place, I want people that will tell me if I'm pushing something too far or being unfair, and brother, do you fit the bill. :D https://www.deviantart.com/anti-buckimionzone --Buckimion (talk) 20:34, April 18, 2019 (UTC) And this https://www.deviantart.com/timzuneeverse/art/Buckimion-s-Face-Reveal-766430756 -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 20:51, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Why, of course I am interested in being an admin! I'd be happy to be one, so I can write all the information for the episodes. Once I watch the episode on TV, I'll obtain all the info from the episode and put it on the wiki. BTW - KPTV is the FOX station near where I live. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 22:29, April 18, 2019 (UTC) I saw that and corrected the original picture as well, but did you ever put something together? That's me, standing behind Lois. They used my image in a handful of episodes as a background character after a visit to the offices. --Buckimion (talk) 22:44, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Wow, that's nice! And by the way, this is from "Blind Ambition," in which your caricature is working as an employee at the bowling alley. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 22:46, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Great News! Hey Tim great news, Buckimion unblock my account and I'm now able to edit on here again. I wrote an apology to him on the Community wiki and he lifted my block, because now I know a apologizing is the right thing to do. But before I continue editing, can you guys go over the wiki rules on here and explain them to me again for me. I know the rules on here's are very strict, but I'm still willing to be careful this time when I edit. That's why I'm asking, just so I can be careful not to get banned again. Anthony Nichols (talk) 23:12, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Well done! Now, as long as you read the policies, try to correct spelling errors. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 23:15, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Ok, what about when I edit different "actors/actresses" articles? Because that's what I usually like to edit the most. Am I allowed to add any occupation stuff in them or not? Because last time I did that, they were removed last time. But I will still do my best to read the policy rules. Anthony Nichols (talk) 23:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Nah, just add in new information about the actor/actress. You can add a "real" image of the actor/actress below the character image, but make sure it doesn't come from IMDb. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 23:23, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Or Wikipedia. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 23:30, May 11, 2019 (UTC) You've got that right! --TimzUneeverse (talk) 23:31, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Just my 2 cents on 'occupations'...I've tried to keep it from becoming a carbon copy of Wikipedia's stuff. Sure, John Ratzenberger may(?) be an entrepreneur, but is that REALLY what he's known for, especially in regards to Family Guy? Similarly, any actor giving his voice here could be classified as a 'voice actor' but that isn't what they are primarily known for. Voice acting is simply another form of acting in my book. --Buckimion (talk) 01:34, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Tye Just a heads up...Tye got globalled for a month after a spat on The Goldbergs wiki. He should be back at the end of the month from what I was told. --Buckimion (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Sure. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 14:58, October 1, 2019 (UTC)